


Caramel and Chocolate - a SeroBaku Yakuza AU fic

by FlatCocaCola



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Sero Hanta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, Child Loss, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Kinky, Little Space, M/M, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yakuza, daddy dom sero, ddlb, i dont know how gangs work but im trying, little Bakugou, quirkless au, uhhhhhh basically a massive trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatCocaCola/pseuds/FlatCocaCola
Summary: The little blonde in the enemy's club ended up becoming the apple of Sero's eye. But can he keep them from getting stolen back?Trigger warnings : Rape, Non-Con, Daddy kink, self-harm, child loss, lots of gore. Specific triggers will be at the notes in the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bakugou Katsuki/Sero Hanta, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Caramel and Chocolate - a SeroBaku Yakuza AU fic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Mentions of abuse

On raids, usually everything went smoothly for Sero. This time was different. Bad different. The Todoroki house was much too quiet for his liking, and his team knew it. Rumors about the Todoroki home had been circulating, and they got more and more outlandish the father they spread. The most recent ones had been about Enji’s repeated abuse of his wife and four children, and tales of a tiny blonde omega that Enji liked to.. Use at his discretion. Disgusting, what a fucking pig. Just because Enji was a huge, hulking mass of a man, his family lived in varying degrees of fear. 

The youngest, Shouto, seemed not to care. He seemed that he hadn’t gotten the worst of it, or didn’t react to it anymore. Natsuo, the second youngest, put on a happy demeanor to please his tyrant father, and to escape the abuse. The second oldest, Fuyumi, truly believed her father did what he’d done out of love, and tried to show the captured omega as much care as she could, since her father never did. The eldest, Touya, obeyed out of spite, as he needed somewhere to live. He despised his father, but it was better than being homeless. Their mother, and their dam, Rei, was out of the picture. She’d been sent off to a psychiatric facility to receive treatment after Enji had hit her one too many times, and she’d suffered a complete psychological break. Rei barely spoke, and that was how Enji expected it. 

Now, the Todorokis were one of the most powerful known families of the organizations in Northern Japan, rivaled by nearly none. However, the Sero family had a son, Sero Hanta, that had gone rogue upon his disownment from the Sero family. This should have been his downfall, but Sero came back with forces twice as many as his family’s. He’d rounded up a few high school friends who needed jobs, worked his ass off and got himself started running drugs and guns for larger mafias, until he was stable and running on his own.

Apparently, the rumors about the captive omega were completely true. Sero and his team of his best men, Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki, Iida Tenya and Tokoyami Fumikage, had infiltrated the Todoroki home to rescue the poor thing. Kiri’s voice came over the comms, crackling and broken as he tried to explain, “I found him. H-- in a cage, turn around and go i- le- door-!” Sero smiled, walking backwards towards where he could smell Kiri, and something that was faintly of caramel. His eyes went wide when he saw the pitiful little thing, curled up in the far corner of their cage with tears in their eyes. Kiri was slowly calming them down, telling them that it was okay. 

“Y-You promise you’re n-n-not gonna hurt me..?” Their voice was barely a whisper, and Kiri nodded slowly, pressing his hand against the bars on the cage. His voice was low as he reassured them, telling them what he needed them to do.

“You see that big guy over there, with black hair ?” They nodded and Kiri continued, “You’re gonna run right to him. His name is Sero, he’s gonna get you out of here nice and safe. He’s gonna carry you out, okay?” Another nod came from the small omega, and Kiri opened up the lock. They did exactly as he said, running as fast as possible to Sero, and clinging to him when he scooped them up into his arms. He stroked their hair to calm them, whispering to them so he didn’t startle the poor thing with his booming voice. 

“It’s alright, shh.. I got you, you’re alright.. We’re getting you outta here, honey..” The name honey rang in their ears and they clung tighter to Sero, crying silently into the soft cotton shirt. He smelled like chocolate, and they slowly started to calm down from it. He bounced them on his hip as he walked, realizing that they were severely underweight. His voice was soft as he started asking questions, beginning with how often they were fed. “..Once a day.. Sir feeds me once and t-tells me not to be greedy when my stomach growls..” The response sparked pure rage in Sero’s heart and he nodded, rubbing their back. 

The team got out of the house without a hitch, and Sero kept them close the entire time. He kept them on his lap, where they wiggled themself underneath his shirt to take a nap. The ride home was quiet, but not silent. Kiri mused out, “Are you gonna let them stay with you ?” To which, Sero gave a definite nod. He would do everything in his power to keep this tiny omega safe, and if other things happened.. That was simply fate. Upon arriving at the large mansion that the entire gang lived in, Sero got them out of the car without waking them. The sway of Sero walking woke them up, and they stared up at him from under his shirt. He smiled back down at them, walking them upstairs and into his room, sitting them down on the bed gently. He kept his voice low, so he didn’t scare them. They stared at him for a moment, letting themself relax.

“Hi.. So, you know my name.. Can you repeat it back to me ?” There was a small nod, and they mumbled out his name. He nodded happily, putting a hand out. They stared back at the hand, touching it with their fingertips gently. He slowly moved his hand up to their cheek, pulling it away when they flinched. 

“Okay.. How about you tell me your name. Can you do that?” They nodded, and fidgeted on the sheets. “B-Bakugou.. Katsuki..” Sero nodded in response, repeating it softly, earning a tiny smile from the little omega. Sero was the first alpha they’d met that hadn’t instantly wanted to use them for their body, and they welcomed it. They shivered when the air conditioner turned on, and Sero stood up to get them some clothes. He helped them get dressed in some soft, loose shorts and a large hoodie from his closet, smiling when they flapped the sleeves around. He held his arms out to them, asking if they’d like to be carried. They nodded softly, leaning close to Sero as soon as they were sat on his hip.

He took them downstairs to make them something to eat, looking at the dark sky. They sat quietly in the chair, kicking their legs against the counter in front of them as he put the fresh shrimp ramen in front of them. Sero watched closely as they devoured it, the entire bowl was empty in ten minutes. They all but licked it clean, holding it out for more. Sero nodded and refilled their bowl, watching them inhale the second helping of ramen. They put the bowl down with a satisfied smile, bowing quickly to him. “T-thank you for b-being so kind-!” 

Sero chuckled, nodding softly as he gently pet their hair. They flinched again, shying away from his hand for a moment, before realizing he was being gentle. He leaned down to them, smiling softly. “Would you like me to show you to the guest room, Bakugou-kun?” He received a tentative nod, and led the tiny thing off to the guest room. He told them the directions to his room and the bathroom if they needed anything, and explained that there would be someone guarding their door at night, and the man’s name was Kaminari. They nodded again as the door closed, getting themself into the bed and tucking in under the plush covers. 

Three and a half hours passed before they opened the door, and Kaminari smiled at them. “Hey there.. You need help?” His voice was very happy, and it made them calm. They told him they wanted to go see Sero, and he took them over to Sero’s room. Kami knocked gently and a soft “come in !” came from the inside. The door opened and Sero sat up from his bed, switching on his bedside lamp. Kaminari shut the door behind them and they stood there, fidgeting a bit before looking up.

“C-can.. Can I get in y-your bed..? Please?” The nod from Sero was all they needed, and they crawled up into his bed, directly into his strong, comforting arms. He squeezed them gently, letting them get comfortable in the bed before pulling the blankets up around the both of them.

Very quickly, this became a common sight, Sero napping with Bakugou curled tight in his arms, laid on his chest or asleep in his lap as he worked. They never ended up sleeping in the guest room, and neither of them minded. Sero was happy to have them in his bed, and Bakugou was head over goddamn heels.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
